


From Start To Finish

by RTSideStories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anti-One-Night-Stand, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Experienced Stiles, One Night Stand, Sexual Content, Virgin Derek, Worst One Night Stand Ever, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTSideStories/pseuds/RTSideStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is an Omega Werewolf at Club Beacon, looking for a fun lay for the night.  He meets the VERY sexy Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale, and expects an unforgettable experience.  Which is exactly what he gets, but not in the way he expected.  </p><p>(Or the one where Derek's a virgin who knows nothing about sex, Stiles is incredibly patient, understanding, and playful, and Laura is...  No help at all, really...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Start To Finish

**Author's Note:**

> (So someone over at tumblr asked me to write some sexytimes with a clumsy Virgin Derek, so... I tried to comply. Writing sex really isn't my thing, so I hope I did okay.)

Beacon earned itself the reputation as the single hottest werewolf club in San Francisco, and for a well deserved reason.   

Blacklights, silver lighted glow paint, and the lack of any lighting set most of the werewolf patrons into “night” mode, generating a fun atmosphere as if they were out on a run.  

The drinks lacked any and all alcohol (given the werewolf metabolism rate made them ultimately useless), instead laced with all natural fruits and herbs that tasted like a real drink, instead of the high fructose corn syrup bullshit the human clubs constantly tried to market.

Even the tables emanated a familiar scent, constructed of all natural wood, bolted to the ground in case of any “altercations”, with the familiar scent of pine dancing around the area.  

The floor, a slick hardwood that had lights flashing through the cracks and cascading upwards into the roof, found itself being walked with mostly bare feet and claws.

Packed to capacity by 10 PM on a Friday night, Beacon’s many patrons were dancing and grinding to the music, teeth out, loud growls everywhere, and reeking of arousal from every available pour in their skin.

None more aroused than a lanky pale Omega, sitting cross legged at the actual bar section on a stool with several others.  

Running his long fingers through his sandy brown hair, Stiles Stilinski finished the last of his cocktail and spun around to eye out the possibilities.  He turned a few heads with his tight-fitting jeans and v-neck that gave him a plunging neckline and easy access to aroused scent.  Because seriously, why make it hard for the Alphas and Betas out there to know he was interested?

“Umpf…  Look at all the fucking sexy-ass Alphas out there.  It’s like fucking fish in a barrel,” Stiles said, licking his lips in anticipation.

A muscular twink Omega with blonde hair and far too tight jeans spun around as well, rolling his eyes.  “I always took you for a fish fucker Stilinski,” he answered snidely, throwing back a bright pink drink with a strawberry dancing inside of it.

Another male Omega turned around, with curly brown hair and low-cut tank top that showed off a minute amount of chest hair.  “Jackson, do not need that mental image,” he answered, sipping a peach-infused beverage himself.

“Thank you Isaac, you get another drink on my tab tonight!” Stiles said, patting the curly-haired gentleman on the back.

Jackson rolled his eyes.  “Whatever…  You got your eyes on anyone Stilinski?” he asked.

Stiles kept eyeing around the leather couches off to the corner, where the massive hulking male and female Alphas were all sitting.  Splayed out, their tight leather-obsessed selves had little to no subtlety in showing off their assets.  The males had their large dicks straining against the mix of leather and denim (depending on the were), gripping and stroking out to their full erection.  Females, on the other hand, were content to suggestive rubbing in between their legs.

To his surprise, one did actually stand out.  The only male who wasn’t looking like a total rutty tool.

Stiles drooled over his strong muscular arms, a broad chest that he figured was the results of many workouts, a scruffy beard, and thick glasses.  Like the other Alphas, he rocked a leather jacket, but had actual jeans that didn’t look like they were cutting circulation to his testicles.

“Hmm…  How about the hipster muscle God with the glasses?  I’m feeling a  male Alpha tonight, there’s nothing like getting fucked into the mattress and knotted all night long, am I right?” Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Jackson.

The blonde rolled his eyes.  “I’m more of a ladies man myself, but can’t say you’re wrong.  Though I’m not seeing anyone tonight, and think I’ll turn in early.  You Isaac?” Jackson asked.

Isaac flushed.  “I’m thinking the tanned guy in the back.  With the dark hair and the Berkley hoodie?” he said, pointing to a Hispanic male on the dancefloor.  He seemed to be nursing a faux-beer, just hanging out with a few friends and banging his head to the beat.

“That’s Scott McCall, a Beta on the Berkeley Lacrosse team.  Good luck, he’s a hunky God,” Jackson said, chuckling as he spun around to make another order.

Stiles patted Isaac on the back.  “Go get ‘em!  Be safe, call me if you need me to come peel you off the roof, he looks pretty damn hung,” he grinned.

Turning beet red, Isaac flushed.  “I just…  I mean…  I know there’s no shame in one night stands, sex is awesome and stuff, but I just…  It’s so weird coming into such a sex-friendly culture since I got the bite.  Everyone here is just so fucking…  Laid back and shit about the idea of having sex,” he explained.

Laughing, both Jackson and Stiles rubbed up against Isaac.  

“Dude, sex is a part of our culture.  Werewolves are clingy as fuck, and all about having no personal space.  Just go with what feels natural, and whatever Alpha you have,  they’ll have respect for your boundaries,” Stiles said, pressing a chaste kiss on both sides of Isaac’s face.  “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go get my flirt on and see if I can get some action tonight.  Have fun with hunky McCall,” he said, hopping off the bar and sliding a sizable tip to the bartender.  

Then, he was off, trotting confidently over to the long leather couches.  He had a few interested Alphas slap his ass and offer him a few vivid comments about their knots, but Stiles waved them all off.  All targets were locked on the normal non-douchey Alpha.

Reaching Mr. Hunky himself, Stiles wasted no time in climbing up on his lap.  Because again, why be subtle?  If anything, he was still considerably held back, given that the Alpha/Beta couple across from them were practically sucking each other off through their fabric.

“Hey there…  What’s your name?” Stiles asked playfully, baring his neck for the guy.  A sign showing that Stiles was interested in the Alpha for the evening.

A low flush covered the Alpha’s face.  “D…  Derek.  Hi.  How are you?  Nice…  Nice day, huh?” he said, choking on a mint drink as Stiles made himself more comfortable on Derek’s lap.  While mildly awkward, Derek did finally run his nose over Stiles’ neck, showing that he was interested as well.  Stiles shivered at his rather unique, almost rustic, scent.

Mutual consent for sexytimes.  Good, a very good start.

“Very nice.  You know what else is very nice?” Stiles said, taking Derek’s hand and placing it on Stiles’ neck.  “You are.  You are VERY nice,” he answered, smiling and chuckling.

“OH!  Uh..  Thank you.  You are…  You are very nice too!” Derek said, stumbling over his words and adjusting his glasses that were quickly fogging up.  

The nervous energy, obviously apparent, forced Stiles to pull back on his usual tactics.  He didn’t move out of Derek’s lap, but quit forcing the Alpha to stroke his neck  “So…  Just to be completely sure on this.  You’re on an Alpha couch in Beacon.  You’re looking for action tonight, am I right?  Otherwise, I’m making an idiot of myself,” he explained.

Reluctantly, Derek nodded.  “Well, yeah.  I’m definitely uh…  Looking for…  Uh…  The sex,” he answered, slapping himself on the face immediately as the awkward words came out.

Stiles chuckled, moving up to take a nibble on Derek’s earlobe.  In response, Derek moaned, and Stiles could feel the Alpha’s “little buddy” coming to attention.

“Well good, because you are fucking gorgeous.  Wanna head out of here, Derek?” Stiles asked playfully.

“I uh…  Yeah!  Yeah, that would be good,” Derek answered, choking on the words while Stiles sucked a large hickey on Derek’s neck.  

“Good…  Come on…  Alpha,” Stiles said, emphasizing the last word as he pulled Derek off the couch and led him out of the bar and into the dark of the night.  

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Derek, much like Stiles, attended Berkeley and possessed the good fortune to actually live in the same werewolf dorms as Stiles was, just on the opposite wing and on a completely different floor.  

Stepping inside, Stiles smiled and thanked the One Night Stand Gods that he got himself a clean one.  Some of his previous lays had zero sense of hygiene, and Stiles had denied himself some potentially good sex thanks to nasty-ass sheets.  The kind of gross shit that had him out the door in a second, even if he were soaking wet.  Thankfully, that wouldn’t be a problem this time around.

Derek’s room, a single suite, had all the laundry in a neat hamper, fresh sheets on the bed, and a particularly nice bookshelf filled with books, DVDs, and video games.  

“Wow!  Nice place.  I’m impressed,” Stiles said, already shucking off his shirt and neatly laying it out on Derek’s desk.  He could see some higher level Chemistry books laid out over it.  

Stiles peeled out of his jeans and underwear, standing completely naked in Derek’s room.  He caught a glimpse of himself in a full body mirror, and was damn proud of his physique.  While he lacked in the penis department, that was sort of what made him an Omega.  His wide hips and soft ass were often complimented, and the rest of his mole-covered body was pale and fun to draw on with markers, as he found out one particularly wild Fourth of July.  While not as hairy as an Alpha, he sported a little in the chest hair department.  

Taking a deep breath, he could smell the arousal billowing off Derek.  His ass was already mildly moist and ready for the guy after a mild bit of foreplay and some fingering.

“So you ready to go, I’m ready to-” Stiles asked, turning around and doing a double take.  Not only was Derek fully clothed, but he was more or less staring in awe.  Stiles was also unaware that werewolves came in a beet red variety.  

Derek gulped, his lips twitching.  Arousal wasn’t really the right word for his scent anymore.  It had gone off the charts in that regard, and practically into anxiety-land.  Just from seeing Stiles naked, the poor guy was already sporting a raging erection of epic proportions.  

“What?  See something you like there big boy?” Stiles asked, cocking his hip and moving over towards Derek.  He patted each side of Derek’s hips and smiled as he creeped his hands into Derek’s back pocket.  “Hey.  Relax!  I seriously can’t be the only hot guy you’ve ever seen,” he asked slyly, rubbing his head on Derek’s chest.

Broad hands wrapped around Stiles, and Derek laughed absentmindedly as his face burned even hotter.  

“You’re uh…  You’re very forward, I love that, and yes, you are…  You are very very hot, and I don’t usually…  Do this sort of…  Thing-” Derek explained cutting himself off and moaning as Stiles started squeezing his ass.  

“Oh my fucking God, are you a goddamn virgin Alpha?!  Get the fuck out!” Stiles said, mouth dropped.

“Y…  Yeah,” Derek admitted, getting pulled over to the bed by Stiles, where he didn’t fight the two of them falling over on the soft blue comforter.  

Stiles didn’t waste any time in unzipping Derek’s leather jacket and shimmying him out of it to be carefully putting off to the side.  “How the fuck does a hunk like you go this long without fucking something?  I need to know.  For science!” he said, mentally groaning at how tight the plain white t-shirt was hiding under the leather.  

Derek gulped, pulling his t-shirt off his body and throwing it off to the side.  Without his shirt, a small pelt of body hair covered most every inch of his very well toned upper body.  “I have three older sisters, all Alphas.  My mom was an Alpha too, so it was hard to…  You know..  Do things in my house like…  This.  They could smell it, and were very…  Let’s just say my big sister Laura would have never let me hear the end of the jokes.  And...   I…  I also had a roommate until this year, and it’d be rude to have people over to…  Do things like this.  So I sort of just…  Didn’t bother,” he said, avoiding the actual words to describe the situation before him.

“I would have died,” Stiles said, mouthing kisses over Derek’s pecs, while the Alpha slowly removed his glasses and put them off to the side.  

“Felt like it sometimes…  For sure,” Derek laughed, holding his hands just above Stiles and…  Leaving them there, not exactly sure what to do with the damn things.

Catching on, Stiles smirked as he came up for some air.  “Derek, you touch whatever you want.  But if you really want to get me going, aim for the ass,” he said.

“I uh…  Yeah, I would very much like to do that,” Derek said.  Slowly, as if he were about to perform open heart surgery, Derek planted his hands on Stiles’ ass cheeks, squeezing them in his firm hands.

Humming pleasantly, Stiles went back to sucking on Derek’s chest and nipples, much to the Alpha’s extreme pleasure.  

“That…  That feels so…  So good, and it’s not even my dick,” Derek said, shivering from Stiles’ tongue gymnastics.  His hands squeezed a little harder around Stiles’ ass, slowly scooting more and more towards his hole.  Before long, the tips of his fingers met with mild lubrication that had seeped outwards.

Derek’s eyes blew wide open.  “Oh my God…  Did I rip something?  You’re like…  Bleeding or something!?  Fuck, are you okay?!” he said, removing his hands and immediately checking them.  His voice was frantic, as he scrambled to a sitting position.  

“W..  What?” Stiles said, raising an eyebrow as he ran his hands up and down his hole, returning them to his face.  Just a clear male lubricant, which he showed to Derek.  “You mean…  That?” he asked.

Nodding, Derek immediately took Stiles’ hands.  “Listen, I am so fucking sorry.  I didn’t mean to-”

“Derek, that’s my fucking lube.  Omega women have a vaginal discharge during sexual arousal, and Omega men have an anal discharge.  It’s getting us ready to have sex and make it a more pleasurable and wet experience.  Haven’t you ever heard of getting an Omega “wet”?” Stiles explained in a deadpan.  

Derek shut his face up immediately, rubbing his forehead.  “I am…  That’s…  That’s what getting an Omega wet means?  Jesus, I am a moron,” he answered, banging his head back against his headboard repeatedly.  

Stiles couldn’t help but snort.  “Dude, relax.  Not the dumbest question that’s ever been asked, I’m sure.  My friend Lydia, she’s an Alpha, she had a Beta legitimately not know what a clit was, thinking it was where the woman peed.  So uh…  Shall we continue?” he asked, trying to put the situation behind him.  

Though Derek’s red face had a hard time getting over the embarrassment.  His Alpha pride had taken a hit, and the poor guy looked to be contemplating jumping out of his fifth story window.

“Oh come on…  Here, I’ll make it all better,” Stiles said, sliding down Derek’s body and stopping at the Alpha’s waistline.  Utilizing his nimble fingers, Stiles unsnapped the button to Derek’s jeans and slowly pulled the tight fitting fabric down the Alpha’s thick thighs.

Stiles smirked as he did so, catching a rather interesting fact about the male.

“Commando, eh?  I like it…  Ease of access at its finest,” Stiles said, admiring the Alpha’s package deal.  Like most male Alphas, Derek sported a healthy sized dick about eight inches in length.  Accompanying it was a swollen set of balls, a great deal bigger than his own.  

Which…  Despite being incredibly sexy, brought worry to Stiles’ face.  Call it a pack worry.  Betas and Omega would always feel concern for any Alpha who wasn’t caring for himself or herself properly.

“Dude…  How long have you gone without cumming?  These puppies are barking,” Stiles said, leaning down and licking a thick swipe of his tongue up Derek’s shaft.

Shivering on the waves of pleasure, the Alpha put his hands on Stiles’ shoulders, while the Omega went to work licking up and around Derek’s package.  He massaged Stiles’ shoulders, while panting in and out quietly.

“I uh…  I don’t…  I don’t jerk off…  Tha…  That much.   D…  Doesn’t…  Feel right,” Derek said, moaning in between each word.

Stiles smirked.  “Of course it doesn’t…  That’s why you’re supposed to go find a nice Omega and solve the problem.  Because, you know, we feel the same way too…  You need to spend your seed, and we need a nice big…  Lovely piece of meat like this inside of us,” he joked, wrapping his lips atop Derek’s cock and suckling on the head.

“Oh.  My.  God,” Derek announced, rather loudly in short bursts, moaning at the sensation and banging his head against the headboard when Stiles’ hand started cradling his balls.

Smiling at the reaction he earned from the Alpha, Stiles slowly moved his head lower and lower down Derek’s dick, until he completely deepthroated the Alpha.  He swirled his tongue as he popped on and off of the cock, taking a few moments to also administer the same treatment to Derek’s balls.  

With his mouth away, Stiles took a chance to indulge himself in his own unique obsession.  He trailed kisses up Derek’s happy trail, and scenting the Alpha’s massive abs, right above his navel.

“N…  No, back on the cock…  Please…  If…  You don’t care,” Derek begged on bated breath, already in a sexed out voice, catching his lewd request halfway through his words and biting his lips when they were already out.  

“Oh…  Someone likes my mouth, huh?” Stiles asked, licking his lips as he accommodated Derek’s request.  He kissed the tip of the Alphas’ dick, moving the hands on his shoulders and threading him through his head.  “Then fuck my mouth Alpha…  Let’s get your knot nice and riled up, how about it?” he asked.

“Y…  You sure?” Derek moaned, already moving his hips and rubbing his dick on Stiles’ face.

“Very sure…  I love a good mouth fucking.  So get to it,” Stiles said, patting Derek’s side and swallowing the Alpha’s cock.

Without needing much more direction, Derek began thrusting in and out, holding Stiles’ head in place and going at a rather easy pace for Stiles’ throat.

“Thank Christ he’s getting into it.  I really didn’t want to do all the work myself..” Stiles thought to himself.  Derek had been a little less experienced than Stiles really wanted for the night.  Though he couldn’t help but smirk at how gleeful the Alpha was, and how soft he was in bed, like a gigantic muscular huge dicked teddy bear.  Definitely not like some of the douches who just used him like a source of friction, Derek was…

The taste of precome made Stiles snap out of his trip into headspace, and he let out a low playful growl in his throat, vibrating around Derek’s cock.

“AH…  That’s…  Oh wooooow….” Derek said, in a goofy half-howl from the pleasurable vibration.

They stayed like that for several minutes, while they slowly changing the position.  Maneuvering himself on his knees, Derek kept up the rhythmic thrusting while Stiles leaned backwards, sat on all fours, and slowly raising his ass in the air.  A thick perfume enveloped the room from both men, and a slow clear trickle ran down Stiles’ rear-end.

A low growl settled in Derek’s throat.  In the far south, a secondary layer of tight muscle began building at the base of Derek’s cock, and Stiles gently slid Derek’s manhood out of his mouth.

“Wa…  What’s that smell?  It’s like…  Musky and shit.  Like cum.  Sh..  Shit, I growled,” Derek said, taking a breather while Stiles spun around, ass still in the air and presenting himself.  

Stiles chuckled, using his hands to spread himself.  “Yeah…  You got an Omega wet, and you’re all knotty.  Got a lot to growl about, sexy-wolf-man…  You ready to yet?” he asked, panting loudly.  Because fuck if he didn’t want Lil’ Derek in him AGES ago.

“Y…  Yeah.  I should…  Should get a…  Condom…” Derek panted.

Ass immediately went back to the ground.   Stiles spun around to meet Derek’s gaze, sitting on the back of his feet and not really caring that he was leaking on himself.  “A what?” he asked, mouth dropping.  Because at this point, he had to be on one of those sleazy reality shows on MTV.  A hidden camera.  Something, because nobody was this dumb about sex.  There was just no fucking way.

“A condom.  Isn’t that what you use when you have safe sex?” Derek asked.

Stiles couldn’t help but snicker, falling over to his side and laughing to himself.  Not in a mean way, but he couldn’t help but smack a loud kiss on Derek’s thigh and inhaling deeply of the Alpha’s confused scent.  “I’m sorry, but you’re adorable.  Tell me, Derek, why would we need to use a condom?  Werewolves don’t get STDs, I can’t get pregnant unless I’m in my heat, and speaking frankly, werewolf jizz would destroy the condom and I’d have melty plastic up my ass until you unknotted me.  So yeah, not really all that necessary.  Hell, that’s what Pill Pops are for, if we do have sex during heat to prevent pregnancy.  Condoms are like…  A human thing only these days.  Maybe vampires too, but they’re dead so a lot of weird shit is involved with their sex anyway,” he answered.

“Oh,” Derek said, clearing his throat.  Renewed embarrassment set in quietly.

“You really are new at sex, aren’t you?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded.  “I went to public school,” he answered, glaring down as his softening erection.  One that Stiles wrapped his hands around and slowly pumped up and down.  

“Explains a lot,” Stiles said, as he he worked to straddle Derek’s groin.  While not actually making penetration, he and Derek locked eyes.  “I mean, you can tell I’m not lying, right?  I’m so not totally one of those Alpha Diggers.  I’m just a very horny individual like any other werewolf, and I happen to be good at what I do” he answered.

Derek gulped loudly. “Y…  Yeah, I can tell you’re not lying…  So uh…   No condoms.  Good to know…  I also assume that anything I’ve read in human romance novels or seen in the movies are to be-”

“Ignore them.  Dude, seriously, after we get done here, I will totally make you a kick-ass sex brochure and show you some awesome sex sites.  Or I could…  Just give a live demonstration?” Stiles added slyly, cutting Derek off as he leaned up for a kiss on the lips..  

“I uh…  Yes.  Yes, that’d be OH,” Derek said, as Stiles leaned up and slid down Derek’s erection in a wet shclick.

Stiles moaned, as the warmth filled him up to the brim, brushing up against his prostate.

Derek fared little better, as a low, happy howl ripped from his lips at the warmth surrounding his cock.  Wet smeared over him, trailing down his groin.

“Ah…  How’s that feel?” Stiles said, riding Derek eagerly.  He beamed from ear to ear, ridiculously happy to finally feel the wriggling annoyance of his lack of sex finally fading.  Despite Derek’s inexperience, he wasn’t the worst lay he’d ever had.  Actually, for werewolf sex?  This was soft, cuddly, and…  Loving.  Not hot and fast, there was no unpleasant “drilling”, no bruises, and no claw marks.  

Fangs pointed out of Derek’s mouth, and his face found itself in half shift, hair forming large muttonchops and pointed ears.  Derek growled out a hearty half-laugh as most of his facial muscles stiffened.

“Good…  Real good…  You good?” Derek asked gruffly, finally helping Stiles out and thrusting up in time with Stiles’ movements.  The half-shift seemed to making complex sentences difficult.

Though Stiles really didn’t care.  He felt his own bones crackling in his face, as his longer (yet thinner) fangs grew out as well, and his own shifting started.  Unlike the Alpha, Stiles’ ears remained a mild softness about them, and his face wasn’t quite as gruff.  Yet his hands and feet grew out gargantuan claws that found themselves rubbing up and down Derek’s back, leaving small, playful scratches.

An odd situation, really.  Stiles rarely went into his half-shift during sex, he’d never really been around someone to get him THAT excited.  Again, odd, given how inexperienced Derek was and all of the events leading up to now, but…

Well hell, Derek was fun to be with.  He’d never really had a good laugh during sex, or ever had someone who legitimately had a conversation with him.  Everyone else he’d ever been with?  More or less was all about the sex, awkward silence while they knotted, and the walk of shame back home.

This?  This was so far beyond different.

“Good.  Very good.  Very very good,” Stiles answered, using his thin fangs to playfully nibble at Derek’s neck.

Derek reciprocated with his own playful bites on the opposite side of Stiles’ neck.  He continued his thrusts in and out, gently maneuvering Stiles so that he fell on his back, legs linked around Derek’s neck.

A harder fervor overcame Derek, as he threw the last bit of his inhibition to the wind.  Harder, more frenzied thrusts that had his knot consistently slamming against Stiles’ opening.

“Good!  More!” Stiles said, forcing his head up to kiss Derek on the lips, their fangs clacking against each other, tongues flaying playfully.

Everything was…  Hot and sweaty and soft all at the same time.  Until the hard muscle at the base of Derek’s dick finally found the lubrication to slip inside of Stiles.

A loud howl ripped from Stiles’ throat, excited that he’d now be locked in for quite some time and one hell of a Friday night with a goofball.

+++++++++++

After getting knotted at about 11 PM, Stiles and Derek fucked in a wide variety of positions until the sheets were virtually ripped off the bed, and the headboard torn off to stop all the goddamn banging going around.  The wolf inside of each of them ripped out during this time, as the thrusting (mutually) became far more intense with each passing minute.  Balls deep at one point, both of them began nibbling love bites over their bodies in obvious places they’d probably regret the following day.

By midnight though, the rougher lovemaking ended, as they both lazed around in a sticky, sweaty, scent-heavy mess.  Derek found himself happy to lap at Stiles’ many marks, while Stiles kept squeezing on Derek’s knot with his hole, trying to get the Alpha ready for round 18.

At 1 AM, Stiles got himself fucked up against a wall (his idea).  Derek…  Might have dropped him by accident, but made good use of the soft carpeting in the room and both had a healthy laugh out of it.

At 2 AM, Stiles got himself fucked in the shower and washed with a soft loofah and werewolf friendly body gel (Derek’s idea).  Stiles might have found out he was ticklish in the worst possible way, which Derek took immediate advantage of.  Their giggling fit in the shower earned a rather crude response from the dorm next to Derek’s.

By 3 AM, they’d both curled up under Derek’s thick comforter, while the Alpha let loose his pent up come inside of Stiles.  Netflix was turned on, snacks and sodas were shared, and Derek petted Stiles’ body through the night, taking extra care to admire Stiles’ abdomen with his strong hands.  They both lost their wolf-like traits, returning to their human selves during this time.  

Sometime during the knotting care, Stiles fell asleep in Derek’s arms, and Derek was more than content to curl up with Stiles as his makeshift stuffed animal.  

Before either of them knew it, dawn cracked in between the blinds of Derek’s windows, and Stiles fluttered his eyes open reluctantly.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles almost immediately settled back into the warmth behind him.  While it took him a moment to remember the events of the night prior, he smiled as he realized Derek was still petting him, even in his sleep.

Still snoring, Derek came to immediate attention as Stiles shifted beneath him.

“You okay?  You’re not sore or anything are you?” Derek asked.

Stiles laughed, nuzzling himself in the crook of Derek’s neck.  “I just got fucked for about 6 hours straight by a hung Alpha.  Yeah, I’m sore, but it’s the most fucking awesome sore ever.  Seriously, just wrap me up in your body and let me be a Derek burrito,” he said, humming happily.

Literally purring at the response, Derek leaned into Stiles, pressing a deep kiss on Stiles’ neck.  “Last night was…  Amazing.  Never figured losing my virginity would be like that.  It didn’t feel…  Cheap.  At first, I thought I’d feel…  Dirty or something, you know?  With you it was…  Fun and kind of romantic and even…  Sweet,” he admitted.

Stiles was about to turn around and make a “cream filled” joke about Derek’s emotion, when something tugged at his ass.

A very thick something.  A very thick, knotted something.  A very thick, knotted something that should have swelled down hours ago while they slept.  

Stiles’ face paled.  “Derek…  Why are you still inside me?” he asked.

“Oh, sorry, I’ll just,” Derek said, pulling his hips back to pull out, only to be met with a rather thick resistance.  Still fully erect and fully knotted, Derek couldn’t come out.  “W…  What?!  What’s wrong here?!” he asked.

Moderately flailing, Stiles tried pulling himself off again, thinking maybe it was just morning wood and he was just sore.  Unfortunately, that was a big nope on the nope train.  The Alpha was still knotting him, as a warm blast of cum inside of him confirmed that fact.

“Oh my God, you did not just-” Stiles said, shivering as Derek already started filling him again.

Derek flushed.  “You were…  Moving a lot, and…  I get horny in the mornings, and...  You're really really good,” he admitted.

“Obviously!” Stiles said, trying to laugh it all off.  “Well uh…  Why don’t you finish up and like…  Deflate it or some shit.  However you guys do it,” he said, leaning back against Derek and fishing for the remote to turn on Netflix again.

Or he would have, if Derek’s heart didn’t start pounded out of his chest.

“I uh…  I don’t know how to do that.  I thought it would just…  You know…  Go down on its… Own,” Derek fumbled out of his mouth.

Stiles, very calm about the situation, chuckled quietly for a moment.

Then he wasn’t so calm.

“What do you fucking MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT GO DOWN, YOU’RE A GODDAMN ALPHA, KNOTS ARE LIKE YOUR BIG THING YOU SHOULD HAVE CONTROL OVER!” Stiles yelled, trying to yank himself off Derek, only to be met with a massive amount of resistance, even rougher than before.  If he forced himself off, he’d tear something and probably end up a horrible character in “Sex Sent me to the ER”.  

Derek flushed even brighter than the night before.  “I…  I’ve never knotted before, how am I supposed to know!?” he yelped, as Stiles started poking at the knot with his hand, trying to manually shrink it via strangulation.

“This should be something you know how to handle!  Seriously Derek, I know Alphas can keep it up for hours, but GOD DAMN you’ve got to be kidding me!” Stiles said, releasing Derek’s knot and grunting angrily.

“I went to public school Stiles!  With humans!  PUBLIC SCHOOL.  You don’t ever talk about sex in public school with humans!  Especially not knots!” Derek countered immediately.

“For fuck’s sake,” Stiles said, rubbing his forehead painfully.  After a moment or two to calm himself down, Stiles reached over for his phone and began typing away like mad.

“What are you doing!?” Derek asked, leaning over to spy on Stiles’ phone.

“Googling.  WebMD has to be good for something other than hypochondria.  Here we go, knotting!” Stiles said, frowning instantly.  

“What’s it say?” Derek asked.

Groaning, Stiles immediately threw the phone across the room and groaned into the pillow.  “Knotting is a natural function of a Male Alpha Werewolf.  An extended period of sexual arousal that ties him together with another of his kind.  The period of knotting ends itself as part of a natural process and cannot be interrupted by physical or medical means,” he answered.

Derek beamed.  “See?  I’m not so fucking dumb am I?!” he answered.

Huffing, Stiles shot an annoyed glare Derek’s way.  “We could always cut it off,” he offered.

A low growl from Derek put that out of the question.

“Fine…  Fine, Mr. Sensitive-about-his-Dick…  Do you know any Alphas that might…  Know something?  You said you had Alpha sisters!  They might know!” Stiles offered.

The growl ceased, met with a dark laugher.  “Yeah…  I’m going to call one of my SISTERS and ask her how to deflate my knot.  Like that’s going to happen,” Derek said, laughing to himself.

 _“Desperate Times…  Desperate measures,”_ Stiles thought to himself.  Time for the trump card.  

Stiles pouted, swirling circles in Derek’s chest with his fingertips.  “But Derek…  I need my Alpha to do that for me…  I’m so full of you, it’s so…   So hard and big, and…  If I don’t unknot soon, I’m gonna get really sore.  Maybe I’ll take you out for lunch too?  Because…  You’re such a good Alpha to me,” he said, whining loudly through his nose for extra effort.

“Don’t you fucking dare…  Play on my instincts…” Derek said, huffing through his nose.  Though his face flushed immediately, clearing his throat.

Stiles pouted harder than before, trying to mimic the eyebrow thing Isaac always did to get out of gym class.  

“Please?” Stiles asked quietly.

Sighing loudly, Derek groaned.  “Fine.  Whatever.  I’m getting a Steak and three baked potatoes with all the fixings, and we’re going to the Bistro down the street.  Oh, and you’re paying,” he answered grumpily, slowly maneuvering Stiles so that Derek could reach his phone charging on his night stand.

“Thank you Derek,” Stiles answered, dropping the whiny act and actually smiling.  Derek really was a sweet guy.  

Finally snagging his phone, Derek forced the phone app on speaker as he dialed his sister’s number.  Within a few rings, the other side picked up.

“Baby bro!  Aw, how are you doing!?  How’s school?!  Did you find a nice Beta or Omega?  Why don’t you call me more you fucking ingrate!?” a fiery woman’s voice bellowed on the other line.

Stiles glanced at Derek, who glanced right back with a “told you so” look of death.

“I’m doing fine.  School is fine.  I’m working on that.  I don’t call you because you’re annoying and never let me get in a word edgewise.  How’s that for answers?” Derek responded, grumbling under his breath.  “Now Laura…  I need you to concentrate and stay with me here…  I’m going to ask you a question, and I need you to be mature about this.  Do you understand?” Derek asked, sighing exasperatedly.

“Der-Bear, when have I ever not been mature about something?” Laura responded innocently.

“Eighth grade, me having to buy a new jockstrap and you having to take me because dad was out?  You informing the salesmen that I had to get the extra large variety because my testicles were like tennis balls?  In front of my goddamn best friend and three old people?  I couldn’t shop there for YEARS until the guy quit his job!” Derek replied.  Stiles caught a mild twitch forming on Derek’s forehead.

“They are kind of big,” Stiles whispered, earning an angry nudge from Derek’s foot.

“Okay, FINE.  But I’m serious, I’m totally serious Der-bear, I’m 35 years old, don’t even worry about it.  What’s the issue?  I’m a mature grown up that does mature things.  I even do taxes!” Laura asked.

Hesitantly, Derek bit his bottom lip, trying one last time to pull out of Stiles, before finally letting out a deep, frustrated breath.  “Laura…  How the hell do you make a knot go down?” he asked.

All was silent for a solid five seconds.  

Followed by the shrillest, most vocal laugh that Stiles’ ears ever heard.  Sobbing, hysterical, asthma-inducing laughter that filled the room and shook the phone in Derek’s hands.  The speakerphone actually captured the sound of a chair falling over, some glass shattering, and the worried sounds of another male in the room on the other end of the line (who he assumed was Laura’s husband).  

Hell, even Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle along with her.  Laughter by proxy.

“I fucking hate you,” Derek spat, growling loudly into the phone and flicking Stiles on the back of the head.  “And you, you’re part of the fucking problem!” he continued.

While it took a few minutes to calm the woman down, Laura finally seemed to be wiping away the tears and coming down from her high.  “Oh…  Oh my God, Derek…  Derek please tell me you finally got laid.  I’ve got a massive pool going with Cora and Malia, and we’ve got about $1500 on this.  Mom and I would split the pot if you got sexed by the end of 2015,” she squealed out excitedly.

“Laura, I swear to God…” Derek growled.

“YES HE GOT LAID, THE FUCKER’S TOO GOOD AT IT AND WON’T UNKNOT ME.  I’M FULL OF CUM, REALLY NEED TO PISS, AND I’M VERY UNCOMFORTABLE AND NEED A PASTRY OR SOMETHING,” Stiles yelled, getting equally frustrated with the woman.  He also was really starving, seriously.

Though Derek’s flash of red seemed to be equal parts rage and embarrassment.

“FUCKING YES!  After this, I’m calling mom, we’re so collecting the pot and coming down to take you out to dinner.  Oh, and your lay sounds adorable!  Hi!” Laura said.

Derek and Stiles both growled into the phone.  Patience was beyond thin.

“Okay, okay, fine!  Jeeze, you never let me have any fun…  So how long have you been knotted?  It usually takes about 5 hours to go down.  At least, that’s like the natural average I think.  Probably like 6 hours if you’re really hard up to bust a nut,” Laura answered.

“Ten or more hours.  We slept in,” Derek answered.

There was another bland amount of silence on the other line.

“Where did you two meet?  Have you been dating for a while?” Laura asked, all seriousness and all business.

Derek and Stiles exchanged a peculiar look.  

“A bar, we met at Beacon.  It’s a werewolf bar here at Berkeley,” Derek answered.

“Dating?  This was supposed to be a one-night stand, but now it’s turned into a day and a half stand, to be honest,” Stiles said, letting out a deeply annoyed breath.

“Oh…  Oh, well uh…  Well that’ll be an interesting story one day, I’m sure,” Laura said, laughing nervously.

“What are you talking about?” Derek asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Loud coughing echoed from the phone.  “Well…  The only reason why a knot wouldn’t go down under normal circumstances is…  Well, if you’re…  Breeding.  Breeding your…  Soulmate.  In that case, it usually lasts about…  Twenty four hours?  Maybe a little longer” she answered quietly.

For the first time in the night, it was Stiles’ turn to flush a bright red.  “W…  What?!” he exclaimed, stealing the phone from Derek and shaking it violently.  “This guy is my mate?!  How!?  Why!?  Why is this a thing?!  I can’t tell my dad I met my SOULMATE at a bar and fucked him all night before we realized it!” he shouted loudly.

“Uh…  Der-Bear, you sound like you’re going to have a little trouble on your hands, so why don’t you and your Soulmate enjoy a nice relaxing day of knotting, congratulations on the sex, and bring the guy home next weekend, I can’t wait to meet him!  Love you, BYE,” Laura shouted, disconnecting off the phone as quickly as she could managed.

Stiles growled, crushing the phone in his hand.  “COWARD!  COME BACK HERE!” he screamed into the sparking debris that had once been Derek’s phone.

After throwing the phone away, Stiles huffed angrily, only to be met with a growing warmth spreading throughout his chest.  Fluttering joy as warm hands moved along his back, supporting him.

“Oh…  Oh fuck,” Stiles said, turning his head around and meeting Derek’s eyes.  They were a softer, kinder red.  Like they’d been the night prior, during the aftercare, during the movies and bad sex jokes.  

Derek cleared his throat.  “Well…  It looks like we’ve got a little more time together…  Though I’m…  I’m a little embarrassed,” he said.  After a few moments, his face turned red.  “Can we…  Go out?  Maybe tomorrow for Sunday breakfast, we can…  Have a first date?  I mean, I know we’ve sort of…  Already done the sex part, but…  Would you-”

Finding his Alpha’s rambling adorable, Stiles leaned up and nibbled on Derek’s ear, biting down hard enough to leave a minor imprint.  A sign that he was there.  

“Yes Derek.  We’re soulmates, and of course I’ll go out with you.  Sort of would defeat the purpose of having mates if we didn’t,” Stiles answered with a confident smile.

Derek’s face relaxed, and he wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him closer.  “I’ve got…  The best mate in the world.  I can’t wait to tell everyone my mate is Stiles-...” he said, as a blank horror covered his face.  

“Stilinski, it’s Polish.  My real name is Genim, but I really hate it, so I made up the other one,” Stiles answered, feeling the same level of nervousness in his stomach.  So…  Uh…  This is going to sound so fucking awful, but I guess you realized it too…  What’s your last name?” Stiles asked, cringing at the rather horrendous circumstances that he met his goddamn soulmate.  Though at least there was a small solace in knowing they were sexually compatible.

Clearing his throat, Derek pulled the covers over his and Stiles’ body.  “Derek…  Um…  Derek Hale.  My family lives not far from here, I’m sure they’d like to meet you” he answered.

“Well…  Nice to meet you Derek Hale.  I’m Stiles Stilinski, I’d love to meet your family, and if anyone asks, especially my dad, we met in a coffee shop,” he said playfully.

“That’s so cliche though.  How about a book store?” Derek countered.

“Only if I get to save you from a mugger with my manly Omega Muscles,” Stiles replied, flexing his somewhat impressive upper body.

“Swooning, don’t forget the Alpha swooning,” Derek added, happy to run his lips up and down Stiles' muscles and kissing each bulge.

Both men shared a wide, playful smile.  


End file.
